The Next Prophecy of the Potters
by BluePhoenixFairy
Summary: Harry and Hermione Potter have been married for a year, and the wizrading world is about to experience a change, Fudge is retireing, a new prophecy will be made, and a little someone is added to the Potter family.DG pairing is focused on too.
1. Chapter 1

_The Next Prophecy of the Potters _

Hermione Potter was sitting in the Ministry of Magic, waiting patiently for her husband, Harry Potter, also known as the Boy who Lived, Professor Potter from Hogwarts and the Chosen One. Harry was at the ministry that day because he had to be there of some formal luncheon with the ministry of magic, Cornelius Fudge. It was New Year's Eve and the minister was having a wild party for all the important people including, unfortunately Lucius Malfoy and his family. Draco Malfoy on the other hand is already married to no other than, Pansy Panson.

That evening, when Harry and Hermione got to Potter Manor in the east of London, Harry broke the silence that was lingering between them, as soon as he got out of the ministry party.

" _Fudge is going to retire, and the ministry and everyone in the wizard world will have to vote for a new minister of magic. The only few people that qualify for the job are Arthur Wesley and Lucius Malfoy at the moment, of course Dumbledore would be in the qualification list but sadly he isn't alive today.(Sigh) Danm! It this just makes me soo mad that McGonagall wasn't in the qualification list!"_ fumed Harry once they we're in the bedroom.

"_Harry, darling, calm down. It's not like the whole wizard world likes Malfoy, anyway many know that Arthur is a better choice than that Death Eater Malfoy. I think even Fudge knows, although Malfoy may bribe him into giving his vote for him. Don't worry about it for tonight at least, please darling, for me."_ Hermione replied, with a gentle, calm voice.

They had been married for 2 years now and Hermione knew just how to calm Harry down, when he was fuming and furiously mad with the ministry.

"Come to bed, if you are good then I will make it worth your while tonight, and tomorrow night, but if your naughty then I will torture you about the news that I just received from Ginny, this morning."

"_Aww, Hermione don't torture me, I'll be good I promise! (Taking Hermione's hands into his own) Now tell me the news that you got from Ginny. Please, you know how much I care for her, and if she is hurt I will kill whoever hurt her!"_ replied Harry.

"_Now darling be nice, the news isn't bad so don't worry too much. Ginny is pregnant, she has been for the last two months, that's why I think she hasn't been showing up for work."_ Said Hermione joyfully.

" _And we're going to be the godparents! How exciting is that!" _said Hermione.

Then Harry let go of her hands and fainted onto the carpet floor.

Harry was having a sudden nightmare fit, one of many that he had been getting ever since Dumbledore died. This one was about Ginny's child dieing in the hands of some hooded and unknown person.

As Harry was having a fit, Hermione was getting him onto the bed and summoning cool wet towels for Harry's forehead. She was anxious, as never before had Harry fainted into a nightmare, usually they came when he was asleep. Harry was waking up now with a terrified and pained look on his face.

"_Hermione…. Hermione…" _whispered Harry in a pained and strained voice, he was groping the air for her, and finally caught her hand, that was stroking his hand.

"_Harry darling, I'm here, shush shush, now that was just a nightmare a bad dream, and you fainted, don't worry I'm here for you darling, don't worry, calm down." _Replied Hermione in a calming voice, which immediately soothed Harry.

Harry's eyes opened up and now we're gazing into Hermione's loving brown eyes.

Early morning Hermione woke up to the warming smell of cooking bacon and eggs, as she donned a silk dressing gown and walked down to the kitchen, Harry was standing at the stove cooking what looked to Hermione was breakfast. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him and said.

"Good morning, darling, how did you sleep after the nightmare?" asked Hermione, sleepily.

"I had a great sleep, honey, and because you took such good care of me, I'm going to make you breakfast and not have the elves do it for me." Said Harry in a determined voice. While cooking the bacon and eggs skilfully as he was taught by the Drusleys many years ago. Setting all the food down on two plates and calling the house elves Dobby and Dobby's sister Debbie to clean up.

Soon after breakfast, Harry and Hermione both had to get ready for work.

Harry had to face a day of young teenagers while Hermione was going to be surrounded by evil fighting auroras. Harry was just leaving for work when he heard a shatter of glass coming from the bathroom. He ran up the stairs three at a time, from the living room, to find Hermione on the bathroom floor unconscious, and near her feet were shards of glass, from a perfume bottle of hers.

Harry went straight to her and tried worriedly to wake her up, but in vain.

"Dobby, Debbie please come up here now!" shouted an anxious and worried Harry.

"_Yes, Master Harry, What is Mistress Hermione doing on the floor?" exclaimed the two house elves in unison._

" _I think she fainted or something. Well first lets move her to the bed then we will transport her to St Mugos, ok? Then at the hospital we'll get her seen to by someone, then tell Ron, Ginny, Dean, Luna and Neville to meet me there." Replied a still anxious Harry._

The three of them moved Hermione to the bed, then Harry took her up in his arms and apparated to St Mugos Hospital. There Hermione was taken into the emergency department of the hospital and the nurses and healers took care of her from then, while Harry sat outside in the waiting area, surrounded by his friends. After 10 minutes, the head healer named Cynthia Stradbroke came out of the ward and said..

"Mr Potter, your wife is awake now and feeling much better, and congratulations!" with a smile on her face.

Slightly confused Harry walked swiftly into the ward, to see Hermione propped up on some pillows on a bed, smiling at him.

"_Hermione honey, umm do you know why you fainted back at the house ? And could you also explain why the healer, congratulated me?" asked a curious and worried Harry._

"_Harry darling, well I fainted of being over worked, umm also that I'm pregnant, I have been for 2 months now." Replied a calm and happy Hermione._

_Jumping for joy, and in a happy voice Harry said "Whoopee, I'm going to be a dad in 6 months! Oh Hermione this is the most wonderful news that I could ever expect! (Suddenly serious) From now on you're not working, until the baby is born! Ok?" _

Tell me what you think about it, and please give some suggestions for the next chapter. Thankx

_Elle T_


	2. Chapter 2

Well sorry about not updating sooner but not many have read my story and so I'm just waiting for ideas.

_**Those who have reviewed please keep doing so, and thank you for all your reviews!**_

_**LPIA**_

Chapter 2

Harry came running out of Hermione's ward and shouted on

"I'm going to be a dad! I'm going to be a DAD!"

"Harry James Sirius Potter, come back in the ward this instant before I come out there and kill you!" shouted Hermione from the ward.

"Coming Honey, oops, umm Ron will you do the us the honour of being the godfather to our child along, and Gin will you be the godmother to our child?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Yeah, sure thing, Harry" Ron said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Yeah, only if you and Hermione will agree to be the godparents to Dean and mine's first child." Replied Ginny.

"Uh ok, WAIT A SECOND, when did this happened? How come you didn't say anything earlier? But I think Hermione and I would like to be the Godparents of your child." Said Harry very happily.

Then Harry ran back into the ward before Ginny could reply, and before Hermione started shouting at him to get back into the ward.

As soon as he entered the ward, he was greeted with a flushed looking Hermione, and he ran to her bedside and started snogging her passionately.

Later that week, Harry took Hermione, home. And as soon as they got in the door, they we're greeted by a loud shout of

"CONGRADULATIONS HARRY AND HERMIONE!" everyone in the room shouted, the Weasleys, Longbottoms, Finnegans, Thomas, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwitck.

"Thanks everyone, umm Harry did you have anything to do with this?" asked a startled, yet happy Hermione.

"No honey, Gin and the boys just asked for a key to the house, and I gave it to them just before I came to pick you up from St Mugos." Replied a relatively calm and grinning Harry, he also had Dumbledore's twinkle in his eye, giving it all away.

Hermione punched Harry playfully on the arm, as she knew that he knew something about the welcoming party that was there. Then she was also greeted by a piece of delighting and unnerving news, Ginny was also pregnant and was due to give birth around the same time as herself sometime late October early November.

"Oh Ginny its so good to see you again, hows Dean?" asked Hermione

"Oh Dean's fine and so are we." Replied Gin

"We? Gin what do you mean we?" asked a curious Hermione

"Well I found out just the day before you did that I am pregnant and due around the same time as you are! Isn't that exciting news? Hermione …Hermione umm can I use your bath room for a sec?" asked a almost bursting Gin

"That's so amazing, oh yeah sure, you know where the bath room is right?" replied a now vary happy Hermione

"Harry honey, can you please let Dean know that if he is looking for Gin, she is in the bathroom, and I need to go to bed now, cause my feet are starting to ache and I'm tired. Thanks honey." Said a sleepy Hermione, and gave Harry a full passionate kiss on the lips, before going up the stairs, to the master bedroom.

"But honey, Gin didn't come with Dean, Dean came separately, I don't think that they are together any more… Gin could do better, any way its fine go up to bed you do look quite tired." Replied a relatively calm Harry.

On her way up she heard some noises coming from the bathroom on the bottom floor. It sounded like someone muttering nonsense like, "I don't know why I need to be here I should be home with Draco, but I better not let Harry know or even Ron, they'll throw a crazy fit with the thought of …… I think I should let Hermione know soon though ……… she is going to be one of our child's godparents………….. I'll talk to Draco when I get back and let Hermione know some other time…….."

Hermione realised that all the muttering was from Ginny, that meant that Draco Malfoy the sworn enemy of the Gryffindor trio was the father of Ginny's baby.

_Oh no! Harry is going to have a frightful fit when he finds out! Not to mention Ron, oh dear I am in a mix! _Thought Hermione.

Sorry that I haven't updated this story lately, just running into writer's block and well it is just not working. I need you people to let me know if you want me to continue the story or now or should I just abort it? 

Any ways hope you like this chapter and well let me know if you want to have the continuous pairings and if you want me to twist the story.

Also please give me some ideas on what you want to happened next and well so on also I need some confirmation on the pairings and well ideas at the same time.

Thanks to all that have reviewed the story.

Later

Pheonix;)


End file.
